


Too Much In Common

by theprincessed



Series: The Sexual Adventures of a 21st Century Married Couple [1]
Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Het Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, M/M, Married Sex, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has an early birthday present from Daisy unlike any other before Danny joins in on the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much In Common

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya. Just...don't ask!!!
> 
> I was trying to write other stuff and my brain was like "write pegging". I resisted until it was all I could think about, so here we are, damn it, and this is graphic as fuck. I apologise profusely and will crawl back under my rock now lol.
> 
> Also, not entirely sure Daisy has taken Ryan's surname but, for tagging purposes, she has until I know otherwise. She's practically an original character anyway. *denies ever having come up with this kinky shit* I do hope she's this badass IRL though ;)...
> 
> One more thing - it should be pretty clear but in this, Daisy is heterosexual, Ryan is bisexual and Danny is left ambiguous because this was already a messy setup for smut!
> 
> I thought about putting this on private to registered users, but I don't want to do that to potential lovely anonymous readers, so just don't ever mention this hell fiction outside here/tumblr, yes? I don't usually put disclaimers but yeah, 150% not true and genuinely not meant to offend.
> 
> With all that said, I hope you enjoy. I'm looking at you, 0.1% who will read this! x

With one week to go until his birthday, Ryan can tell that Daisy's getting worried that he hasn't given her any thoughts on what he'd like from her, which means it's coming out in frustration. He doesn't need material things, he's happy as he is and he's over 30 now, so shouldn't that mean he's finally got his head screwed on; a thought that should please his wife too, but it seems she's not giving up. He knows how stubborn she is and yet he always holds out hope that she'll sigh and relent.

“But, darling, I'm running out of ideas,” she tries to reason, as she shuts the fridge door.

Ryan can see the kitchen from his position on the living room floor, dressed in his t-shirt and sweatpants because he's making the most of not going into the studios until the afternoon. There's a thought in the back of his mind that some of his castmates are planning something to celebrate him turning another year older as well, but he's pulled out of dwelling on it by a paw digging in under his ribs as Tommy climbs all over him. He grabs one of his tiny legs, smiles as he attempts to grumpily shake him off then puts his hand beneath Tommy's belly to pick him up and shuffle back to lean upright against the sofa.

“I love how, even when you're mad, you still call me that,” he grins, watching her finish a glass of orange juice before she reaches for her car keys on the island.

She comes over to him and Tommy and stands with her feet either side of his crossed ankles. “I'm not mad, it's just – you must want something? I need to know,”

“Oh you need, do you?” He raises his eyebrows, amused, then puts Tommy down on the floorboards to stretch for her hand. “I've got everything I need right here,” he says softly, looking up at her.

Daisy rolls her eyes, but leans down to kiss him goodbye and smudges away her lipstick with her thumb when he makes a face. “Think about it.” she tells him with a firm hold on his chin then turns to leave. He watches her check she has everything for work and linger in the doorway. “Birthday present. See you tonight with your answer. Bye, boys,” she blows a kiss and is gone.

Ryan looks at Tommy incessantly squeaking one of his favourite toys around the room. Being a dog must be so simple. “I'm not getting out of this one, am I?” he sighs.

Tommy doesn't even pause to look at him.

He's so screwed.

\----

Ryan pulls Daisy closer with his hands spread against her lower back and shoulder blades, her skin slippery with sweat. Her own are so warm on his face and she breathes the same air as him between deep kisses and swivels her hips tightly back and forth. The concentrated movement makes him jerk and push her down onto his cock. She gasps and squeezes around him in reaction, getting wetter, and he tucks his face into her neck to groan. He winces when she grabs the hair at the back of his head, still cut short, but says nothing to the contrary because this is a distraction.

Work that afternoon passed in a blur and he must've looked present on camera because no one told him otherwise, even though his mind was on what he'd tell Daisy when they both arrived home. He thought about confiding in Danny, but for once it didn't seem right somehow, not until he'd spoken to Daisy first and that's wherein lay his problem. He'd gone home, ready to make something up and was a little later than normal and so surprised that he couldn't hear the soft patter of Tommy's paws as he usually skids to come and meet him at the door. Ryan is convinced that he's so animated and boisterous because he believes he's a bigger dog than he is. Instead of him, he gets his wife and he's not about to complain about that, falling into her arms around his neck and a mumbled “C'mere,” on her lips. Her fingers were attacking the buttons on his shirt and she grinned, dark eyes fluttering wickedly at him, as she tugged him upstairs.

It didn't take long for them to be where they are now and Daisy's hands sneak between their bodies to shove him flat on his back, her palms pressed to the hard muscle of his chest. She leans forward and moves faster for a few blistering moments, torturing him further by instantly slowing when she hears and sees him pant and squirm. She knows how to break him apart entirely and he licks his dry lips from a constantly open mouth as his eyes stay trained on her damp, glistening throat, tendrils of dark hair stuck to her skin. He's not sure how much longer he can take her calling the shots and tries to roll them over, but she's ready, she predicted what he'd do like always.

“Of course you're predictable, darling,” she said to him once with a kiss to the forehead when they were less horizontal and far more clothed, “You're a man.”

Her sparkly-eyed look over her shoulder made him laugh and she smiles down at him now, realising what he must be reminiscing about, but doesn't let go as she pushes his shoulder into the bed. Her other hand takes his from clutching the dip of her waist to cup her breast and locks their fingers together. She bites on her lip, her lipstick colour having disappeared throughout the day and their earlier frantic kissing, and shuts her eyes as he thrusts up, but instead of the hazy look he'd been hoping for, her gaze is clear and sharp, like the head of a pin, when she suddenly opens them again to catch him with her stare.

“So,” she breathes.

“So?” he frowns, confused. His mind is still stuck on his big hand completely covering her tits, his fingers winter-pale against her skin.

“Birthday,” she replies in a sing-song voice.

“You wanna do this now?” he cries, incredulous.

“You bet your ass I do,” she giggles and leans backwards to smack him on the side of his thigh.

The change in angle does him a favour, however, and Ryan licks his thumb and flicks it against her clit. He had to let go of her tits, so Daisy grabs them herself and he puts a steadying hand to her waist again as her back bows. He fucks into her with a view of what he's doing and feels the tell-tale swoop and fizzle in his stomach, anticipating the upcoming drop of the rollercoaster. He fancies her so much and loves her even more that it almost hurts and he just wants to please her. His answer is reluctantly on the tip of his tongue when he's fairly sure he hears her insult him in Portuguese. He smiles and quickly flips their positions, making her yelp and her leg get caught in the way. Luckily, he knows she can take it as her leg rests on his shoulder and he turns his face to chastely kiss her ankle. He pushes in to the hilt again as she starts to come, a long time pulse around his cock, and he swallows her noises with his mouth and keeps going. Her body tenses when she realises what he's doing and she hums a high-pitched, urgent “Mm-hm,” with an encouraging nod into their never-ending kiss. It's by accident, a shock, that he slams in harder as she claws at his shoulder and his arse. Her fingers are dangerously close under the sheets and Ryan loses all co-ordination from his lips to his cock when her open palm slaps him across the arse. He shudders violently at the same time that she comes again, his exhaustion and swirling thoughts making him stop and follow, groaning into her neck.

He huffs a tired laugh as they try to catch their breath and Daisy holds him close. Adrenaline wearing thin, an aftershock runs through her and it's too much and she blinks at him slowly as he withdraws. Once sorted, he gratefully climbs back into their warm bed and pulls her into him by her shoulder, her head against the rapid beat of his heart. They didn't even make it past dinner before tearing each other's clothes off and it's a red flag because they're not really newlyweds anymore.

“Was this to persuade me to 'fess up?”

There's a long enough guilty pause that he snorts and leans down to kiss her forehead. They're a mess, but sated, and she pushes a wayward strand of her hair behind her ear before finally answering. “Maybe.” she shrugs and presses soft lips to his chest. “Did it work?”

He shakes his head fondly and cups her cheek, kissing her deeply. “Love you.”

They lapse into comfortable silence, indulging in the post-coital drift and no plans to be anywhere but at home that evening. In gentle touches, Ryan strokes his fingers down her spine whilst Daisy's thumb circles between groups of his freckles, tracing shapes like constellations until his eyelids are growing heavy. He shivers when her tongue skims over his nipple, not sure he can go again and stunned she'd want to so soon. _This_ feels like his birthday present a week early, but she shifts to lie on her side, head propped by her hand and the back of her other one brushing his clean-shaven cheek. He opens one eye, wondering what she's up to.

“What's your biggest fantasy?” she asks.

“Sleep.” he quips, “Actually food then sleep.”

She hits him in the shoulder. “Ryan!”

“What?” he laughs, rubbing the spot even though it was nothing, “I don't know! Why?”

“Okay,” she sighs, changing tack, “ _Who_ do you fantasise about?”

He raises his eyebrows and winds a lock of her shoulder-length hair around his finger. “Are you questioning my sexual prowess?”

“No, of course not.”

“Jealous then? Do you think I'm thinking about someone else when I'm with you?”

“No!” she giggles as he moves to tickle her side. “Just interested, that's all. Maybe I can make it happen.”

“Yeah, alright. You have Penélope Cruz and Anthony Joshua's phone numbers, do you?”

He sits up and pulls the sheets back to slide his legs out, heading for a shower. He senses Daisy crawl behind him and throw her arm over his shoulder, flat to his sweaty chest. “Who's Anthony Joshua?”

“This is going well for you so far!” he jokes, “He's a very talented boxer.”

“I'll keep him in mind, but it is short notice for your birthday.” she retorts, kissing his cheek. He finally finds the strength to leave her, the rumpled sheets held to her body by her arm, as he ambles into the en-suite to turn on the shower. “Well, for news closer to home - ” she starts in a raised voice so he can hear over the running water.

He pops his head back in to the bedroom with a grin. “He's a Brit. You can't get closer to home than that.”

Daisy rolls her eyes and lies back on the pillow. “Whatever. I've invited Danny over on Saturday. Alicia's coming.”

Ryan groans on Danny's behalf and comes out of the bathroom properly. Daisy's smile is quickly wiped off her face as he uses his wet hand that he checked the shower temperature with to reach around her neck and pull her up to her knees. She squeals as water trickles down her back.

“Stop meddling.” he warns, pressing their foreheads together. “He's not interested. He's only got out of his thing with Kirsty and you wanna send him straight into another relationship with Clingy Alicia? Not a good idea, baby.”

“We can triple date with Kelvin, which is a hundred times more fun than double dating I'm sure and she's _not_ clingy!” she shouts at his retreating back. He feels her eyes still on him and imagines her frown that she always gets when she's trying to make a point and Ryan's winding her up. “She's just eager to settle down, like he should be. All he needs is to find the right girl.”

\----

“Apparently, all you need is to find the right girl.” Ryan says to Danny on the phone two days later. “Trust me, Clingy Alicia isn't it. She's lovely, but she wouldn't be able to handle you,”

He sinks into the leather chair and crosses his feet on Daisy's desk in their study. It's fine, he's wearing socks . He feels like big businessman Robert at Home Farm until Danny laughs in a manner that's all him and no Aaron, shattering the illusion. “And that's for you to decide, is it?”

“That's what Daisy said,” he sighs, not quite believing that he's trying to save his friend the awkwardness of a dinner party. He's fairly certain Alicia would fancy Danny, anyone with eyes would, but instead he's playing into his wife's hands and Alicia's clutches.

“Are you two...alright?”

Danny's hesitant question catches him off guard before the memory of their recent lovemaking makes his surprise disappear. “Yeah, of course we are. Why d'ya ask?”

“I dunno, I'm obviously no expert, but you sound a bit...preoccupied. Pensive.”

Ryan smiles, touched that he cares that much to notice the little details. “She's just been badgering me about what I want for my birthday. My suggestion of 'nothing' isn't cutting it. Pretty sure she was getting desperate enough that sexual favours were on the table,”

“Are you insane?” Danny exclaims, “Bite her hand off!”

“I did,” he laughs, “She was there when I got home from work, ready to rip my clothes off and then after, she asked me...” He trails off, uncertain. He walks towards the door and strains to hear what's happening in the rest of the house. It's evening and the television is on, so he thinks it's safe that she's in the living room. He leaves the door ajar to give him any hint of movement and sits in Daisy's chair again before he takes a deep breath in. “She asked me what my biggest fantasy is and then when I made a joke of it, she asked _who_ I fantasised about instead. I was so close to cracking, you have no idea.”

“Whoa,” Danny breathes, “your missus is clever as fuck.”

 _Yeah_ , he thinks to himself, _no kidding_ , unaware of the silhouetted figure in the hallway, listening in.

\----

The night before the dinner party with Danny and Alicia, Ryan finds Daisy in the kitchen preparing things that'll make tomorrow evening less of a stress. He hadn't managed to persuade his wife not to invite her friend from work and she must've sweet-talked Danny as well because he'd sheepishly admitted to him between scenes that he was coming over and that was final.

“Remind me never to underestimate your powers of persuasion again,” he murmurs into her ear, as he wraps his arms around her waist from behind.

Having been so focused on her list of jobs, she jumps, startled, before relaxing back into his all-encompassing embrace. He fiddles with the apron tie knotted around her front and wishes she were naked underneath it, wanting to properly apologise. He trails soft kisses along her neck with one eye on what she's got in her hand so she doesn't hurt herself until she puts the knife down on the chopping board and his fingers twist open the button fly on her jeans. If he can't have all of her skin to skin right now, there's other ways around it.

“What – what're you doing?” she gasps, wriggling against him as he presses his hips forward just so and his hand slides into her knickers. It's a tight fit between her skinny jeans and his big hand, but neither of them mind as she squirms towards the pressure on her clit.

“Trying to say sorry for doubting you,”

“Darling, I'm cooking,” she says shakily and he chuckles as she lifts her arm, holding him to her by the back of his head and tilting her own onto his shoulder to create the opportunity for their lips to meet.

Suitably distracted by his mouth, Ryan uses the hand he has left to turn down the oven and shuffle them a step away from the ingredients to a clean space on the counter. “Now you're not. Fuck, I want you so much, baby.”

She reaches round to squeeze his arse in his comfy clothes and moans when she feels him already hard and his hand dips lower in her underwear. “Get the lube,” she gasps, clutching at his wrist before he manages to get a finger inside her. He blinks, confused. She's plenty wet. “Trust me,” she implores, “go and get it.”

Seeing as he's supposed to be making up for dragging his feet on the birthday and the Danny/Alicia issues, Ryan relents. “We really need to keep some in here,” he grumbles jokingly as he leaves for the bedroom.

He forgives Daisy for it instantly when he returns to her apron in a heap on the floor and her leaning back against a cupboard with her hand beneath her loose top. He tries to put the lube down, but she intercepts him and slips out from his grasp with the lube clutched in hers. Triumphant, she smirks and sinks to her knees, falling back on her heels for comfort on the tiled floor. He looks down as she puts the lube by her knee and uses both hands to pull his sweatpants to mid-thigh, remembering too late that he's not wearing boxers. She glances from his cock to his face and he feels himself blush through his crooked smile and shrug. He's home with his wife and intended on showing her a good time. When can he go commando if not that?

“Jesus – oh my god,” he hisses when she holds his erection firmly and leans in for a brief taste. “This is not - ” _how it was meant to go_ , the rest of his brain supplies but he can't find his voice.

“Are you turning this down?”

“No!” he shakes his head vigorously as she teasingly kisses the head. “Nope, no, absolutely not,”

Her knowing smile is the last thing he sees before she feeds his cock into the warmth of her mouth, her spit making the slide easier. He had thought she'd use the lube for that, but they've never done it that way before. He tells himself to stop thinking and just enjoy this unexpected pleasure he's been granted, falling into the rhythm of her hand twisting along the length of whatever hasn't reached her lips. 

With his intentions to apologise somehow and then leave her alone to return to whatever she was doing, Ryan can still hear the faint sound of the television on in the living room and it takes his attention for a second before Daisy's mouth tightens and sucks. She makes encouraging noises around his dick when he moans and his hand buries itself in her hair and urges her face closer towards his crotch. She swallows him down further and Ryan grips onto the edge of the counter until his fingers cramp, releasing with a harsh breath he didn't even realise he was keeping at bay as she slowly eases away and bobs her head in shallow motions, snaking her tongue around the head. The cooker is on low, pots bubbling on the hobs next to them but he can't seem to tell his hand to switch it off and Daisy's glare up at him stops him anyway.

“Don't touch.” she explains coolly, like she's not wanking him a millimetre from her face. “It'll ruin it.”

The food smells delicious, whatever she's doing, so he drops the subject immediately. “What about you? Can I touch you?”

She bites her lip and nods, her face illuminated only by the overhead light from the cooker in the early evening and the lamps in the living room through the open archway. Ryan flexes his fingers tangled in her hair and strokes her exposed collarbone with his thumb of the other, the counter digging into his back, off-balance. He feels her shiver and unable to talk when she resumes her work, half of her in shadow. Her elbow jolts and sensation ripples over her again and into him and he looks down at his cold, bare feet with the rest of him on fire as she touches herself and sucks him off. He can still smell her on his skin and his fingers itch to touch her when she takes a break for air. He's frustrated that she gets to touch him intimately and he can't reach her, swallowing hard when the hand inside her jeans emerges to trace the groove down from his hip, sticky-wet laying claim to him. He's still wondering what the lube is for when she fondles his balls and the need to come skyrockets, causing him to swear. She backs away and licks at the precome he's leaked and he thrusts forward helplessly. When she doesn't object, he repeats it and shuts his eyes with the vision of her dark gaze staring up at him, willing him to come. She brushes his balls with her palm and he thinks that might be all it takes when her hand continues to move behind. She pinches his arsecheek and smears his skin with lube before a fingertip slides across his hole. He jumps and wobbles on his feet, his panting loud to even himself and his blood pumping because suddenly he becomes starkly aware of the situation, that he's in their kitchen getting blown and there's two fingers smoothly tucked into his arse.

“I know,” she croaks, hissing as Ryan tugs on her hair because _fuck_ , “I know you miss it, darling,”

“Shit! Oh god!” he sobs and the cupboard door rattles as his heel hits the wood and he comes in her gently sucking mouth, the worst admission.

Afterwards, Daisy wiggles her fingers out and strokes down the back of his thigh, hairs standing on end in terror. She kneels to stand and Ryan moves before he's conscious of it in his dazed state, pushing her down on the tiles so that her head is cushioned by her discarded apron and covering her body with his, his clothes slipping to his knees. Her jeans rub against his softening cock but he ignores it and cups her face, eyes ablaze with determination. “I married _you_.”

He's relieved to see her smile. “I remember, I was there.” she teases, chastely darting in to kiss his lips. “I don't care who you slept with before and I don't think I ever told you that it doesn't bother me, but I do know you, how you react, and it's okay. I wanna do this for you.”

Ryan brushes her hair away from her face and kisses both her cheeks, slow, reverent. “I don't deserve you.”

“See, that's the thing – you do. You're my husband and I love you.” Daisy stares at him, soft-eyed, before her mischief sparks. “Besides, it's kinda hot, you with another man. Is that weird?”

“Probably.” he snorts then in a quieter voice, “You really think so?”

She murmurs her agreement and directs Ryan's hand between her legs. The material is too thick to feel anything and she nods when he asks her the question with a look, licking his lips when he touches her pussy. Desire punches him wholeheartedly in the gut and whilst he knows he can't get it up again right now, he can turn his apology into a thank you, so he kisses her jaw and then quickly down her clothed breast to land onto more skin of her stomach. He pulls his sweatpants back over his arse to ward off the chill of his bits connecting with the floor and takes hold of Daisy's jeans and underwear.

“Come on, you don't have to,” she wriggles in his grasp, but the smile says it all. “Ooh, that's cold!” she yelps as her naked lower half makes contact with the tiles.

It's what he avoided and he knocks her knees apart to shoulder between them, knowing she'll warm up soon enough or at least forget all about it as he bends his head. She feels small as her thighs quiver in his hands, his mouth busy with eating her out, tasting how she brought herself to orgasm with his cock down her throat and determined to give her another, more selfish experience. Her rising cries supersede the television droning on and the food cooking above them put together and it feels good that it doesn't take much to make her come a second time, her body already too turned on to make it last. It feels so oddly domestic and yet still exciting and naughty and Ryan has no doubt she'll reprimand him when her scattered thoughts click into place again and it has her reach for the bleach once he leaves her be.

\----

Saturday arrives and the dinner party along with it. He's surprised when he asks Daisy who else is coming and she says no one, claiming that it's cosier with just the four of them and that it'll really give Danny and Alicia a chance to get to know each other without other people interfering. They've met before and nothing came of it, so he still doesn't understand why his wife is so adamant about them. He's got half a mind to ask Alicia for her honest opinion on Danny and also Daisy's meddling, but won't because it'll embarrass everyone involved, especially if she thinks of Danny in a negative light.

“Don't be ridiculous,” Daisy says airily, straightening the collar on his shirt, top button undone to make him look more casual. He expects her to follow it with _she'll love him_ , quite literally, considering her quest to marry the first man who so much as smiles at her in the right way and frowns when she adds nothing.

The sound of the doorbell takes her away from him and he uncorks the wine to give him something to do whilst his wife and her friend say hello to each other.

He blinks when he hears Danny's voice instead and joins Daisy to welcome him. “Bit keen, aren't we?”

It slips out before he can stop himself and he blushes and coughs into his fist as Daisy throws him a sharp look. Danny steps over the threshold and kisses Daisy on the cheek before aiming his shrug at Ryan. “Thought I'd make the effort 'cause Dais has,”

He grits his teeth. It's a long-standing disagreement they have about how Danny uses his wife's name. “Literally one more syllable,” he mutters under his breath and turns towards the kitchen, desperate to grab the wine.

He hears the two of them giggling, unperturbed, and shakes his head when Daisy comes into the room with Danny in tow and says, “With a face like that, he can call me whatever he likes!”

“Oi, you,” he interrupts, shoving a glass of her favourite red into her hand, “I hope you're not gonna flirt like this when Alicia turns up because you're setting it up to fail,”

“Are you jealous, darling?” she coos and Ryan finds Danny's gaze on the opposite side of the island before skittering away.

\--

Half an hour passes as they're sat in the living room, chatting and waiting on Alicia. Ryan watches Daisy look down at her phone, leave the room temporarily and return barely ten seconds afterwards to declare that Alicia's not coming and they should eat. She's got her apron knotted around her waist again – and also around her neck to protect her classy black dress - and Ryan chews on his lip before her dismissive words actually register.

“What, she's not coming at all?”

Daisy shakes her head. “Some sort of family emergency.” Ryan instantly feels guilty for judging her as not right for his friend, but Daisy grins at them both. “Oh well, more for us.”

Ryan looks at the space left by her scuttling into the kitchen and then slowly turns to Danny sat next to him. “Is it just me or was that very weird?”

“I dunno, mate, she's your wife!” he laughs.

So, they eat and drink and a good time is had by all because Ryan's used to this. Danny and Daisy share a bond that pleases him because he spends almost the same amount of time with them and it's lucky they get on. He doesn't even mind the jokes at his expense or the pretend fighting that makes him blush.

“You can't say anything until you've got one of these on your finger, Miller,” she taunts, flashing her wedding ring before she touches the engagement ring below it, “or even one of these will do,”

“Aaron doesn't need to marry Robert to show everyone who he belongs to. He's had him wrapped around his little finger from day one and that's why Robert denied him for so long because he knows it,”

“I'm not talking about Aaron, I'm talking about you!” she crows, her smile lit up by candlelight. 

“Well, let's hope he's ready to commit bigamy then,” he laughs back.

They both look at him and Ryan blinks out of his freeze to put down his fork, having pushed his food around his plate for a while. Daisy places her hand over his, expression dropping into concern. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” he nods because he really is and that's the crazy thing. “Yeah, I am. I like this, us, being here.”

“Uh-oh, time to remove the alcohol,” Danny jokes and slides Ryan's glass up the table.

Daisy leans in. “I love you,” she says softly then adds a term of endearment in her native language before she presses a kiss to Ryan's lips. She squeezes his hand as she coaxes his mouth open and it's his instinct to shy away whilst in the midst of company, but she boldly deepens the kiss. He melts into it until his lungs are burning from lack of oxygen, despite the leisurely pace, and he stretches for his glass to gulp down a few more mouthfuls of wine, unable to look at Danny. He wants to ask her what that was for without sounding ungrateful, but she gets to her feet to clear the dishes and shushes him when he offers to help. “Stay. Talk. I'll be right back.”

Once alone, his eyes flick up to Danny. He's looking down at his lap, mostly likely his phone, and raises his gaze when Ryan speaks. “Sorry about,” he clears his throat, trying to strengthen his voice, “about that.”

“You're married, not dead!”

His quip breaks the shy tension and makes them laugh, the easy chatter and banter that they always have between them starting again.

They're in the middle of a discussion about the state of Liverpool's football transfer affairs – something that Danny's irritated by and Ryan lets him vent about – when it occurs to Ryan that his wife very much _hasn't_ come back from the kitchen. It's been at least quarter of an hour, so he apologises to Danny for having to cut him short and explains he's going to find out what's happening with her. 

The kitchen is silent when he walks in, with the empty dishes stacked neatly in the sink, but no sign of Daisy. Ryan notices a bottle of white wine is missing from the mini rack on the counter and all he can do is look around the house for her. He thinks about calling out, but something unknown stops him and he goes from room to room downstairs before there's a creak above his head. He climbs the stairs quickly and gently pushes at the half-open door to the bedroom to reveal her by the window. The curtains are closed and she's facing away from him as she removes her necklace.

“You found me then,” she says, as his eyes slide over to the bottle of wine on her side of their bed.

“What're you doing?” he laughs in disbelief, “We're waiting downstairs for you. You told me to stay put.”

“I did, didn't I.” It's not a question and he can see her cheeks bunch in a smile before she turns her head, almost looking over her shoulder but not quite. “Can you undo me?”

He blinks. “Pardon?”

“My dress.” she replies, but there's something sly about her voice, smooth and seductive, her faint accent suddenly thicker. “Unzip my dress for me? Please.”

“Oh. Right.” Ryan crosses the room and moves Daisy's hair out of the way to put a hand to the zip on her dress to slowly pull it down. He swallows as her bra is exposed and the waistband of her matching knickers. “So, are you not coming back downstairs?”

“That's up to you.”

She frees her arms from the cap sleeves and wiggles the material from around her slim hips before the dress effortlessly pools onto the carpet. She turns to face him and fondles his shirt collar, her stomach pressed to his arm. She leans up on tiptoes to kiss him, far shorter in bare feet than her heels. She's taken her makeup off too, as if stripping down bit by bit, and Ryan's gripped by the fierce love he has for this woman, soul deep even when he doesn't understand her. He's not sure how leaving Danny alone below them has got anything to do with him until Daisy shoves at his stomach and he catches himself on the bed, mattress momentarily dipping with the force of his weight. Dumbfounded, he stares as she picks up the bottle.

“Liquid courage,” she says and takes a healthy swig. 

She hands it to him and he swallows some down, cutting through the previous red wine, and hopes his hangover is bearable in the morning. She places the bottle back on the bedside table before he gets carried away and covers his lips with her own, white wine-flavoured kisses invading his senses. Her perfume is strong too, as if she's spritzed herself with more in his absence and his mouth waters because it's his favourite scent on her. Judging by the predatory look on her face, she knows as much and leans closer when he cups both cheeks, her body between his spread legs as he stays perched on the side of the bed.

“How much've you had?” he smiles, looking into her eyes. She gazes back at him lucidly. Just regular, old, garden variety horny then. Whilst one of his best mates – and a friend of hers too – sits downstairs, clueless.

“Enough to know I want you,” she whispers and rubs their noses together.

He's less worried about her odd behaviour now after the sweet, affectionate gesture and lets her clamber onto his lap in her underwear, looking particularly fancy for the occasion. She sees him looking and nods to the unspoken question that it's all for him tonight and every thought except her vanishes from his mind. It feels like he's naked in the blink of eye and he's constantly wanting to laugh because sometimes he can't believe his luck with a job a ton of actors would kill for, no more commute to London to get home and a wife at the centre of his universe who keeps him on his toes.

Now close enough to touch, Ryan runs his palm from her neck to her back as she rocks hard into his thigh and holds him to her, her bare breasts pushed up against the flat plains of his chest. Patience snapping, he tugs her knickers down over the pert curve of her arse and her shapely legs, tossing them off the bed as he's finally got her naked too. He dips his head to capture her mouth, but she dodges him and stands, her eyes zeroing in on him lightly touching his cock to relieve some of the pressure. His foreskin is pulled tight at the head and he makes a fist around his length as Daisy opens the top drawer in front of him. It's her side, so butterflies erupt in his belly, making his toes curl, as she brandishes one of her thinnest vibrators and the lube he returned to their bedroom after their romp in the kitchen a couple of days ago.

She tips her chin at the pillow adjacent to him lying across the bed. “Up there,” she demands, “come on, move,”

The butterflies turn into dragons of excitement, flames of want crawling through his chest as she asserts herself over him and nudges his thighs wider to create a space for her. She settles on her stomach, giving him a long view of her body from the crown of her dark head to her red-polished, swaying feet and he sighs when she presses a kiss to his hipbone. There's still some part of him stuck on Danny being in the house and she giggles mischievously as he squirms, her tongue laving at the invisible blonde hair below his navel.

“He knows where the door is,” she soothes and licks him root to tip.

He wants to ask her what he did to deserve this as she explores the familiar terrain of his body and puts it down to her giving up the ghost on a material birthday present for something more physical and sexy. She blows him just like she did in the kitchen, only now he doesn't feel like his knees might buckle at any moment and he groans quietly as she pulls her knees under to get onto a low all fours to touch herself again. The thought of her getting off on this as much as he is spurs him on to readily accept her playing with his arse, two knuckles deep within seconds. She knows, so he can admit that he has missed the sensation of being full, full to the brim of feeling fingers and cock inside him and her mouth stretches around the girth of his dick as she prepares his hole. He nearly bites through his lip when cold silicone meets his arse several minutes after he's more relaxed, the shock of it bringing flashes of past experience suddenly too bright for his eyes. Only the feel of it inside him, smooth and less flexible, is different to two of Daisy's fingers and his heartbeat kicks up a notch when she leaves it in. If Danny were to stumble upon them – _him_ – like this now...

“You're doing so well, darling,” Daisy purrs next to his ear and kisses the tense creases of his closed eyes, “Wanna see you like this more. You look so gorgeous. I love you.”

“Love - ” he pants, struggling to focus on her voice. The vibrator isn't even switched on and yet the possibility that she _could_ do that has his skin flushing pink and his dick bumping wetly across her palm as she grips him in her hand. “Love you too.”

She uses her other arm to steady her weight over him and tightens her hold on his cock, right under the head. He shivers and his arse clenches reflexively around the vibrator, like a plug keeping him loose for her. “Do you trust me?” she asks, staring at him like his honesty is important. He nods silently then makes a panicked, questioning noise when she moves away and every point of touch is gone. She looks him up and down and the hunger in her eyes is a comfort that he needs, as is the opportunity to appreciate her body when she bends to pick up a medium-sized box from the floor. “Can you turn over for me? I have a surprise for you.”

He looks at her sweet expression, a moment of tenderness from her playful bossiness, and breathes harshly out of his nose, like he's stung, when a hand glances across his buttock followed by an encouraging demand for him to be quicker. Everything affects his arse and moving the most and his hand twists in the sheets as she pushes the vibrator in deeper until it's snug against his prostate. She wiggles it a few times, side to side as well as in and out, until he collapses on his stomach with a shaky sigh. Daisy straddles the broad expanse of his back, her knees tucked beside his ribs, and he preens under her attention as her fingers lightly map the journey between the nape of his neck and down to where her thighs are open on top of him.

“I bought something last minute, an impulse buy, for your birthday. As soon as I figured you out. You don't have to hide it anymore.” Behind her, sweat collects in the valley of his lower back and she reaches past his arse to pull the vibrator from him in one motion. He makes a sound he doesn't recognise having ever come from him before, a disappointed mewl that makes her hum thoughtfully. “Do you wanna know know what it is?”

“Yes,” he croaks, because anything has got to be better than the sudden emptiness and the rush of desperation to remedy it. “Please, baby.”

She drags herself on purpose down his body, leaving a smudge of wet warmth behind, and settles in her new position on the back of his thighs, trapping them closed. She brings two fingers over the sensitive patch of skin between his balls and his arse and curls them into his hole again, but this time she searches until she's in the same spot as the vibrator and presses firmly. Ryan groans loudly and his foot kicks against the bed and something falls off the edge. He's guessing it's the box, empty because the thud is soft and his hand flies to her knee, the other a claw in the covers, when something that's far wider than her fingers prods at the cleft of his arse. The pressure lifts on his thighs and he spreads his own a bit more, gaining another rub to his prostrate that makes him shudder. Her movements are decisive from there and he hears the quiet clink of buckles and similar to the feel of the vibrator, but bigger and with slightly more give, tease between his cheeks. Her hands come to rest either side of his neck and he turns his face flat to the pillow to look at her as her hips start to rock. He can scarcely believe that she's bought that, but the upward tilt of her mouth has him smiling and he lifts up on his forearms to kiss her. The angle is all wrong and Daisy pulls away first with a slap to his arse.

“Right, hands and knees then.” She backs off to allow him the room and he chances a look over his shoulder once he's sat on his heels and there she is, his stunning, gloriously sparky wife, tied up in black straps around her waist and tight against her crotch, wearing a skin-coloured strap-on she bought to please him. He can't seem to tear his eyes away from the thing and she, sensing his nerves, comes up behind him to kiss his shoulder. “Too much? We don't have to. It was just an idea.”

Ryan takes her hand and lets her feel what she's doing to him, his erection strong. There's a wet spot on the sheets where he'd been laying. “I want to. It's just – a lot. You're amazing, y'know?”

“Ditto.” she whispers, nuzzling into his neck as the strap-on knocks against his back. She bites gently at his earlobe. “You're so sexy, I want you so much. I'm so wet for you.”

He groans at that, strokes a hand down her thigh and feels her shiver pass over him before he leans forward on his knuckles and she reaches for the lube. With a liberal coat, she holds his arse open and finally guides the strap-on into him. She goes slow at first and he's glad because he'd forgotten what it felt like to have something more than a curious finger. The inch she pulls out is even more overwhelming and, once his body's resistance falls away, she starts a slick, steady rhythm to fuck him. Eyes shut and mouth slack, he holds onto the bed for dear life and his cock jerks when Daisy runs her short fingernails down the length of his spine in a soft scratch and her hips never falter, giving him everything he thought he wouldn't have again. He'd even made peace with it and he feels like he's going to come too soon, like he wants to push back on the cock inside him before it's too late to enjoy it. Daisy's breathing is starting to get heavier from exertion and, against his better judgement, he imagines her touching her tits with the hand not squeezing roughly at his hip or smacking his arse in wild delight every so often. He can feel it approaching faster before a noise, a faintest creak of a floorboard, startles him out of it and his world plummets into the dark.

“ _Fuck_ , fuck, fuck,” he wheezes as he sees a sliver of Danny in the doorway.

“Easy, darling,” Daisy treats him to another scratch, pink tramlines fading into his back and arse. “You're being so loud,” she adds, a smile in her voice. He wants to scream that she's enjoying this, but his gaze is stuck on the door and how Danny hasn't left and that Daisy continues like he isn't there, except for how she pushes Ryan's head into the pillow and asks, “Do you want him to come in?”

_No!_

_Yes._

Hopelessly torn, he cries out as Daisy shoves in deeper and harder and spanks him properly. It is what it is because his arsecheeks have begun to tingle from the strike of her handprint, small but powerful. “I need to know, Ryan.” The use of his actual name punctures through the fog of embarrassment and clinging pleasure and he nods before biting into the pillow. She's a complete natural and all his to cherish. “Tell him what to do,” she demands.

“What?”

“This is for you. What do you want?”

He moans as she pulls his hips down with both her hands and she pushes hers up, creating dragging friction that renders him speechless for a second. He grabs Daisy's thigh again because it's the only part he can make contact with without falling over and gasps, turning his head to see Danny with one eye. “Sit down.”

Danny obeys and Ryan grits his teeth and clenches around the strap-on as he sits in the chair nearby. Daisy tugs on his hair ineffectually and huffs in annoyance that she can't get a decent grip before her hand curves into the muscle of his shoulder to pull him onto his hands, nowhere to hide. “You want him to watch? Want him to watch me fuck you?”

Her movements are fast and shallow and he feels like he has no control over any of it. “Shit,” he sobs and there's wetness on his cheek. A tear. His dips his head towards his chest. “Shit, I'm gonna - ”

Daisy stops dead and there's a hand at the base of his cock, unyielding. “You're not gonna come, you're not gonna come.” She repeats the words until miraculously the urge ebbs into a dull sort of longing, denied. He feels her breathe next to his cheek. “Ooh, that was a close one.” she giggles and her thumb rubs his shoulder. “Y'know, I should probably let you in on a little secret before it's too late. Alicia was never coming over. I said that to draw you out. You want him, don't you?” He wriggles on the strap-on, uncomfortable, wanting to protest. “It's alright.” she soothes him further. “I don't mind. I trust you. And him. You didn't think I'd give up finding _something_ for your birthday, did you?”

It feels great to laugh. “Hell of a present!”

“I have faith you'll be as romantic as ever when it comes to mine.” she whispers then stretches her whole body, rocking the strap-on into him like a reminder. “Actually, I'm kinda tired. Danny, come here.” Ryan's gaze snaps to him and Danny snatches his hand away, caught. A shiver rolls down Ryan's spine at the thought of him getting hard from watching them together, wanting to be a part of it, and blood pounds in his ears as an echo to Danny's footsteps as he approaches the bed. There's a bulge in his jeans and Danny's Adam's apple bobs as he swallows, noticing Ryan looking. Daisy watches them before tipping her chin at their friend's obvious problem. “Go on. Know how good your mouth is, darling.”

With caution, Ryan uses one hand to open Danny's jeans. There's so much warmth radiating from him, but he has to ask. “Are you sure?”

His eyes are ringed with blue and unblinking, as if afraid to miss a second. He nods jerkily and Daisy smacks Ryan's arse until Danny is also bare-arsed. He puts his hand on the metal frame of their bed and Ryan's dimples pop, flattered by Danny's anticipation of his skills. The truth is, he hasn't sucked cock in years and hopes it's like riding a bike as his hand covers Danny's shaft and his tongue licks at the head. Daisy starts moving gently behind him so as not to force him onto the dick in front of him, even though Danny's free hand curls around the back of his neck and his body jolts.

“Oh – uh – oh fuckin' hell,” he moans when Ryan sucks hard and reaches into his jeans to fondle his balls.

“That's it, darling,” Daisy chimes in as Danny swears some more. Ryan hums around him, pinned between fake cock and real cock and drinking it all in, from the musky, masculine scent of his crotch to the precome leaking onto his tongue. His appreciative noises change when he feels Daisy pull out, a garbled yelp spilling forth when she smacks his hole. “Don't be greedy,” she warns. “I need a better view.” His eyes follow her as she walks round behind Danny, kisses his bearded cheek and flicks open the buttons on his checked shirt. “Much better.” she grins when his torso is revealed and she stares down at Ryan on his knees for him.

He has a few inches of Danny's cock past his lips before his thigh flexes and Ryan feels his balls tighten in his hand. He pulls off and wipes the build up of spit from the corner of his mouth. “If I'm not comin', you ain't either,” he murmurs lazily.

“Wanna swap?” Ryan looks over his shoulder at Daisy, the fondness for Danny clear on her face. Danny's grip on Ryan's neck relaxes. “I want you to. I need a minute.”

“Okay.” he says and the passion darkening his voice makes Ryan want to get back to blowing him.

Luckily, he can occupy himself with making room for Daisy as she comes to sit cross-legged in front of him and Danny kneels behind. The edge of his shirt tickles Ryan's side as he shifts into place and there's something oddly hot about him half-undressed and still willing to fuck, like nothing is taking his focus away from giving it to Ryan good. He jumps when a hand wraps around his cock and looks into Daisy's smiling face. He kisses her chastely, teasingly. “You're not tired really, are ya?”

She shakes her head and puts her arm around his neck as her fist squeezes him.

“Are you gonna stop that long enough to tell me where your condoms are?” Danny says suddenly, bringing them out of little married bubble.

“Mm, someone's feistier than I thought,” Daisy mumbles against Ryan's lips then points to the condoms without halting their kissing.

Much like her fingers or the vibrator, Danny's cock as it sinks into him is so different for Ryan to the strap-on. He's careful about pushing inside and groans when Ryan bears down and back, something that was visually appealing for Daisy, but not a physical experience. In fact, everything Ryan does gets a reaction now and he revels in it, goading Danny into letting go. It's so good when he does, using the strength in his arms as an anchor to be able to fuck into Ryan harder and he tears his mouth away from Daisy to pant. 

“You look so good together,” she breathes and, instead of trying to kiss Ryan again, sits back against the pillows.

It's no longer possible that he'll crash on top of her, so he leans into the bed, arse up. “So good,” he slurs in agreement as Danny pounds into him.

The sound of buzzing breaks the slap of skin on skin and heavy breathing and Danny taps him insistently on the back until he raises his head. Daisy's in front of him and the strap-on is gone, leaving her exposed and for the taking. His cock throbs with need and the buzzing starts up again, a vibrator pressed to her palm, the very vibrator she used to open him up. She runs it across her peaked nipples and down the centre of her body before it hovers over her pubic bone. “Just kidding,” she grins and swaps it out for her favourite, similar in length but thicker. The zip on Danny's jeans keeps scraping Ryan's skin, but he's not looking away from this or telling Danny to stop, feeling the thickness of his cock press just right as the vibrator clutched in Daisy's hand slides inside her. He can see how wet she is, even before she spreads herself for him with her fingers and he trusts that Danny will go with him when he shuffles closer. He has to get his hands and his mouth on her and he sees how her rising breaths ripple beneath her glowing skin, her spine bowing and her head arching back. Danny growls behind him and Ryan darts in to lick his tongue against her clit, right where his thumb is. He tastes her as she comes, wave after wave that has her crying out and trembling under his big, strong hands and he moans into her pussy as Danny hardens and his cock pulses, coming with a drawn-out groan of his own. He pulls out of Ryan and roughly turns him over by his shoulder to get a hand around his neglected dick. Properly tired out and satisfied, Daisy's fingers crawl leisurely onto his chest, pinching his nipples until she hauls herself up towards Danny. Ryan's cock is aimed at his stomach and he blinks rapidly at her turned into Danny's body, hand on his shoulder, as she whispers to him. He strains to hear before she lies next to him and her grip joins Danny's. They work together to bring him off and, as it hits him, he's kissed.

But not by his wife.

His hands come up to Danny's face, shocked to feel his beard outside of the context of work, and he can't help his breathy little murmur as his cock spurts and their tongues touch. They've never kissed with tongues before and Danny gives as good as he gets, his smile when they break for air making his eyes crinkle.

“I've missed that noise,” he admits.

Of all the times to do it during the madness that just happened, Ryan blushes. 

Danny leaves him and Daisy on the bed to finally get rid of the condom and Ryan sighs as she kisses his shoulder and rubs at his chest, right over his heart. He looks down at his messy stomach and thinks better of it, too spent to consider moving just yet. His hand finds its way into Daisy's tousled hair as their lips meet softly. “Happy early birthday.” she says when they break apart.

He's still laughing when Danny returns, walking around like he owns the place, before something cold and damp slaps onto Ryan's torso. “Thought you might need that,” he mumbles.

He undresses completely at last, unashamedly, and flops onto the end of their marital bed, as sated as they are, and rests his head against Ryan's thigh. Quickly over the shock of it cruelly cutting his laughter short, Ryan picks the flannel up and smiles. “Thanks, mate. I owe you one.”

Danny nuzzles his cheek into his leg to grin at them, all snuggled up and disgustingly in love, and Ryan just knows that he's giving him beard burn on purpose. “Yeah, I reckon you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
